criminalmindsdeutschfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dr. Spencer Reid
thumb Dr. Spencer Reid ist Supervisory Special Agent bei der BAU (Behavioral Analysis Unit), der Verhaltens Analyse Einheit des FBI. Seine Kollegen bezeichnen ihn gerne als Genie, weil er ein eidetisches Gedächtnis hat, einen IQ von 187 und die Fähigkeit, 20'000 Wörter in der Minute lesen zu können. Er ist der Jüngste im Team, weshalb Morgan ihn oft "Kleiner" nennt. Als er anfing, war er Anfang 20. Er besitzt drei Doktortitel in Mathematik, Chemie und Ingenieurswissenschaften. Außerdem zwei Bachelortitel in Psychologie und Soziologie. Sein Leben Von allen Mitgliedern des BAU Teams erfährt man von Reids Vergangenheit am meisten. Reid wuchs in Las Vegas auf. Schon früh erkannten seine Eltern seine außerordentliche Begabungen weshalb seine Mutter auch nie ein zweites Kind wollte, denn "wie sollte es mit Spencer mithalten?". In seiner Kindheit verließ sein Vater, der Rechtsanwalt ist, ihn und seine Mutter, die College Professoren für Literatur des 15. Jahrhunderts war, weil er ihre psychische Krankheit nicht mehr aushielt. Daraufhin musste Spencer alleine mit seiner Mutter und ihrer paranoiden Schizophrenie leben. Aufgrund seines IQs und seines eidetischen Gedächtnisses konnte er schon mit 12 die High School abschließen. In der Schule hatte Reid eine schwere Zeit. Oft war er ein Opfer von Mobbing, weil durch das Überspringen einiger Klassen viel jünger als seine Mitschüler war. Doch von diesem Mobbing und den Übergriffen hatte er nie jemandem erzählt, am allerwenigsten seiner Mutter, weil sie mit ihrer Krankheit schon genug zu kämpfen hatte. Doch als er sich in der dritten Staffel in der Folge "Das Gedächtnis des Elefanten" ''zu stark mit einem jungen Mörder, Owen Savage, identifizieren konnte, sprach Morgan ihn darauf an. Mit 18 Jahren hielt er es nicht mehr aus, seiner Mutter bei ihrer Krankheit zuzusehen und schickte sie deshalb gegen ihren Willen in eine Nervenheilanstalt, wo ihr geholfen würde. Da er sich aber nicht dazu durchringen kann, sie zu besuchen, schickt er ihr täglich Briefe, in denen er ihr alles schildert. Seine Arbeit, Umgebung, sogar Geheimnisse von Kollegen, was in der Folge "''Die Suche 1 und 2" zur Lösung eines Falls beiträgt. Durch sein eidetisches Gedächtnis (Reid besteht darauf, dass man eidetisch und nicht fotografisch sagt!) kann Reid alles, was er je gelesen hat, jederzeit "abrufen" und ohne Fehler wiedergeben. Bevor er zum FBI ging, studierte er Mathematik, Chemie und Ingenieurwissenschaften und hat in allen dreien einen Doktortitel, außerdem hat er mittlerweile einen Bachelor in Psychologie und Soziologie. Eine der einzigen in der Serien thematisierten Liebensbeziehungen, die Reid jemals hatte, war mit einer Hollywood-Schauspielerin, Lila Archer. Sie war ein Stalkingopfer und er hatte die Aufgabe sie zu beschützen. Die beiden küssten sich, er rettete sie, doch danach wurde diese kurzweilige Beziehung nicht mehr angesprochen. Reid hatte in der zweiten Staffel ein ernsthaftes Drogenproblem (siehe unten "Drogenabhängigkeit"), doch ist er mittlerweile wieder clean. In der 7. Staffel, Folge 11 "Die perfekte Kopie" läuft Reid durch einen Selbstfindungsprozess. Die BAU hat es mit einem Mörder zu tun, der einen ebenso hohen IQ wie er hat. Er hat einen Code für einen Freund verfasst, der Reid in die Hände fällt, der ihn allerdings falsch deutet. Daraufhin bekommt er einen Brief, in dem steht "Die bist nicht so klug, wie du glaubst". Danach spricht Emily ihn darauf an. Reid meinte, dass er nicht wüsste warum er nicht mehr aus seinem Leben gemacht habe, wie all die anderen Wunderkinder vor ihm. Später wird ihm jedoch klar, dass er in der BAU gebraucht wird, genau wie von jedem einzelnen der Mitglieder. In derselben Folge feiern sie Reid's 30.Geburtstag nach. In der 8. Staffel (in den Folgen "Der Gottkomplex", "Die letzte Vorstellung", "Hundert und ein halber Tag" und "Ein Samenkorn im Wind") sieht man Reid öfter mit einer mysteriösen Frau (später erfährt man ihren Namen: Maeve Donavan) via Telefonzelle sprechen. Sie ist ein Stalkingopfer, weshalb sie und Reid sich in 6 Monaten Bekanntschaft nicht ein einziges Mal gesehen haben. Als Abschied sagte sie zu ihm, dass sie ihn liebe, was ihn so verwirrte, dass er beinahe in die falsche Richtung weitergelaufen wäre. Später erzählt sie ihm, dass ihr Stalker verschwunden sei und sie ihn endlich kennenlernen wolle. Sie wollten sich in einem Restaurant treffen, doch Reid sagt in letzter Minute ab, da er glaubt, der Stalker würde sie erwarten, was sich als falscher Alarm herausstellte. Später wird Maeve doch von ihrem Stalker entführt, der, wie sich herausstellte, eine Frau war, die neidisch auf Maeve's Leben war. Am Ende dieser Episode tötet die Täterin Maeve und sich selbst, obwohl Reid versuchte, sie daran zu hindern. Die Folge endet mit Reid schluchzend vor Maeve's Körper. Später kommt sie noch einmal in einem von Reids Träumen vor, in dem sie ihn bittet, mit ihr zu tanzen, bevor sie eine Erinnerung wird. Job beim FBI Anfang 20 fing Reid beim FBI an. Er besuchte die Akademie, wobei er dort einige Probleme bei praktischen Übungen hatte. Bei der BAU ist der Experte für Statistiken und übernimmt später oft das Zusammenfassen des Profils. Oft erstellt er auch das geografische Profil. Er ist ein sehr schlechter Schütze (die Schießprüfung ist die einzige, die er nicht bestanden hatte (Staffel 1, Folge 6 "Fernschüsse")) und wird nervös, wenn er einen Verdächtigen befragen muss. Er sagt von sich selbst, dass er am besten arbeite, wenn er intensive Angst verspüre. Sein erster Vorgesetzter, Agent Jason Gideon, bestand darauf, dass man Reid immer mit Dr. Reid vorstellen solle, da er noch so jung war und ihm das mehr Respekt verschaffe. Darüber klärte ihn Aaron Hotchner in der ersten Staffel auf, als er fragte, warum Gideon jeden mit "Special Agent" vorstellte und ihn mit Dr. Reid. Während der ersten Staffel feierte er im Büro mit seinen Kollegen seinen 24. Geburtstag. Außerdem fragte er JJ nach einem Date, aus dem jedoch nichts wurde. Später wird er gemeinsam mit Garcia Pate von JJs Sohn Henry. Drogenabhängigkeit Mitte der zweiten Staffel, in den Episoden 14 ("Das Zeichen") und 15 ("Das Gottesurteil"), wird Reid bei einem Einsatz von JJ getrennt und von einem schizophrenen Mörder, Tobias Hankel, der glaubt, im Auftrag Gottes zu handeln, entführt. Dieser hat eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit. Zwei Seiten des Mörders fügen Reid ununterbrochen Schmerzen zu, weil sie wollen, dass er eine Beichte ablegt, um so sagen zu können, Reid sei ein Sünder und seinen Tod rechtzufertigen. Die dritte Seite will ihm jedoch nicht wehtun und verabreicht ihm stattdessen ständig Dilaudit, eine schmerzlindernde Droge, die ihn schlussendlich abhängig macht. Dieses Drogenproblem wird hin und wieder angesprochen, zum Beispiel in den Folgen "Jones", "Der letzte Song", "Mogadishu", (alle Staffel 2) sowie "Das Gedächtnis des Elefanten" ''(Staffel 3). In der letztgenannten Folge besucht Reid eine anonyme Selbsthilfegruppe für drogenabhängige Polizisten. Er erzählt, dass er bereits seit 10 Monaten clean sei. Seitdem wurde es nicht mehr erwähnt. In Staffel 7, Folge 2 "''Das blaue Kleid" ist Reid sauer auf JJ , weil diese ihm verheimlich hatte, dass Emily noch lebt. Er erzählte, dass er zehn Wochen lang weinend bei ihr zu Hause gesessen habe und kurz davor gewesen wäre, wieder Dilaudit zu nehmen. In derselben Staffel, Folge 6 "Die andere Seite" meint Reid, dass er, während Tobias Hankel versucht hat, ihn wiederzubeleben, ein Nahtod-Erlebnis gehabt habe, dass er ein Licht gesehen und Wärme gespürt habe, doch er bis heute noch nicht sagen könne, ob das Gott war, denn er ist ein Mann der Wissenschaft. Beziehung zu den Teammitgliedern Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner: Das Verhältnis von Hotch und Reid wird immer wieder auf eine harte Probe gestellt. So ist Hotch als Teamchef oft von Reids Kindereien genervt, kann letztendlich aber meistens darüber lachen. Auch ist er für Reid da, wenn er Hilfe braucht, wie zum Beispiel als dieser seine Schuss-Prüfung wiederholen muss. Überhaupt ist Reid einer der wenigen Menschen, die Hotch zum Lachen bringen können. Auch Hotch macht sich manchmal über Reid lustig, dann aber im Zusammenhang mit dessen guten Aussehen verbunden mit seiner total abhanden gekommenen Fähigkeit, mit Frauen zu flirten. Jason Gideon: Reid und Gideon hatten eine ganz besondere Beziehung zueinander. Sie sind für einander jeweils Vater- bzw. Sohnersatz. Als Gideon das FBI verlässt, ist Reid der einzige, dem er einen Abschiedsbrief schreibt. In diesem Brief nennt er ihn zum ersten Mal Spencer. David Rossi: Obwohl Rossi nach Gideons Weggang die Vaterrolle des Teams übernimmt, baut er zu Reid keine so enge Bindung auf wie Gideon vor ihm. Trotzdem ist er oft von Reids Fähigkeiten beeindruckt. Als er einmal eine Anweisung an Garcia hatte, meinte sie "Reid, du machst mir Angst!", darauf Rossi "Willkommen im Club!". Penelope Garcia: Garcia ist neben JJ Reids beste Freundin. Neben Morgan ist er derjenige, der sie während eines Einsatzes anruft, um Informationen zu erhalten. Garcia verpasst Reid oft Spitznamen, die er nicht versteht oder die ihn verwirren. Derek Morgan: Morgan ist Reids bester Freund. Er ist auch derjenige, der - neben Prentiss - am meisten Witze über dessen zahlreiche Macken und sein manchmal kindisches Verhalten macht. Auch wenn er Reid häufig veräppelt, vor allem, wenn es um Frauen geht, ist er ihm sehr wichtig und er ist für ihn da, wenn er Hilfe braucht. Morgan nennt Reid oft "Kleiner" oder "Pretty Boy". Nur bei seinem Vornamen spricht er ihn nie an. Jennifer "JJ" Jereau: JJ ist Reids Beschützerin gegenüber den anderen Teammitglieder. Sie verliert nie ein böses Wort gegen ihn und deckt Morgans Streiche sofort auf, damit Reid nicht geschadet wird. Außerdem ist sie Reid zufolge "Die einzige Person auf der ganzen Welt, die ihn Spence nennt". Die beiden sind einmal zusammen zu einem Spiel der Redskins gegangen, doch daraus hat sich nichts entwickelt. Später wird Reid gemeinsam mit Garcia der Pate von JJs und Williams Sohn Henry. In der 7. Staffel ist Reid sauer auf JJ, weil die ihm verschwiegen hat, dass Emily noch lebt, was ihr Beziehung kurzfristig stört. Emily Prentiss: Prentiss und Reid haben keine besonders enge Beziehung zueinander. Auch sie zieht oft ins Lächerliche, was Reid tut, meint es aber niemals böse. Als Emily in der 6. Staffel mit Hilfe von JJ ihren Tod vortäuscht, ist Reid tief betroffen. Als er jedoch erfährt, dass Emily immer noch am Leben ist, fröstelt ihre Beziehung. Elle Greenaway: Reid und Elle sind gut miteinander ausgekommen, als sie bei der BAU war. Er war der Erste, dem sie von ihren Erlebnissen erzählte, nachdem sie angeschossen wurde. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich